


Movie Night

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May 4th and Michael wants to indulge in a little tradition while Gavin could not care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU
> 
>  
> 
> ...Don't judge me. I had to say it. Anyway, MAVIN MONDAY BROTHERS/SISTERS/OTHERS <3
> 
> Want to prompt me? Well, go ahead @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Michael, do we really have to watch this?” Gavin complained. It was late, he was tired and Gavin had been under the impression that they were going to go straight to bed. Yet here he was, the duvet up to his chin and feeling perfectly comfortable and Michael was standing by their TV. Gavin hadn’t wanted it in the bedroom in the first place; he’d called it tacky and annoying. Michael had wanted it because he liked to be lulled to sleep by white noise or just people talking. It seemed that tonight Gavin’s boyfriend was not simply content to fall asleep in silence. In fact he’d even insisted that they watched one particular movie series (yes, a series) that Gavin had never been that keen on. Michael turned to his pouting boyfriend and smirked. He had to be by the DVD player as they had lost the remote ages ago.

“Of course, Gavin – it’s May 4th.” Michael grinned.

 

 

The title screen for star wars rolled on by. It was one of the earlier ones. Gavin had never cared to learn any of their names or the order that they were supposed to go in. They’d never really been his main concern. Michael didn’t love them either but he wanted something dumb to watch before bed. That and he liked to torture his boyfriend in creative ways.

“Michael, please.” Gavin groaned as Michael finally climbed into the bed beside him, “I can’t sleep with this on.” Gavin complained. It was true. While Michael loved background noise, Gavin preferred complete silence to fall asleep. Gavin liked to listen to Michael breathing beside him and the random breezes that rolled by outside. He could not fall asleep if someone was talking as he found he tended to become hooked on their conversation and then stay awake.

 

 

“You’re not supposed to sleep, we’re watching a movie.” Michael teased. Gavin flinched as Michael put his cold hands on Gavin’s bare thigh. The Brit had not gone to bed naked but his flimsy, too small boxers were doing nothing to cover his modesty. Michael wasn’t going anywhere with it though. He just knew that his room temperature hand would be freezing against Gavin’s duvet insulated leg. Gavin reached under and into his cocoon and swatted Michael’s hand away with a scowl.

“I don’t want to watch a movie; I want to go to bed.” Gavin fussed. Michael started to wriggle his way closer to his boy as the movie actually started. While Michael was never openly affectionate in public, he was a real cuddle bug inside their own home. Gavin often loved how Michael didn’t sleep too well if he wasn’t touching his boy in one way or another. Michael’s touch was still cold but Gavin allowed the other man to mould up against his back as Gavin turned onto his side.

 

 

“Gavin, you can’t watch the movie like that.” Michael scolded as he ignored Gavin’s earlier statement. Gavin groaned and buried his face into his pillow as best he could.

“Michael, please, it’s late can’t we just go to bed?” Gavin insisted.

“But it’s May 4th!” Michael cried out. “You have to watch Star Wars on the fourth of May.” Michael hummed. Though he’d put the movie on and was arguing its importance, Michael wasn’t really watching it either. Honestly Michael hadn’t been too bothered about the movie until his boyfriend had begun to protest about it. Michael would have probably turned it off after Gavin had fallen asleep. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Neither of us like Star Wars.” Gavin reminded Michael. It wasn’t quite true, Michael did enjoy it on occasion but not enough to insist on such a stupid tradition.

 

 

“Look, it could be worse.” Michael hummed. He was idly petting Gavin’s hair at this point. Gavin didn’t have any energy to argue much anymore, the rhythmic touches lulling him to sleep.

“I don’t think it could, Michael.” Gavin yawned.

“I could put on any of the three high school musicals, you know that I own them, or the twilight movies because Lindsay brought them for me…” Michael started to list of the terrible, tacky movies that he knew Gavin hated and that he owned. Gavin groaned.

“No, no – Star Wars is fine.” Gavin insisted. He was not going to watch those movies again.

“Aw, Gavin – are you sure? I know you have a crush on Troy Bolton.” Michael giggled.

“Shut up, that was only in that movie with Mathew Perry.” Gavin hissed.

“You mean 17 Again?” Michael smirked. He knew that Gavin knew that movie’s title. Michael knew that because it was Gavin who had bought it for their awful DVD collection and not Michael.

 

 

“Yeah, that one.” Gavin hummed. He had liked that movie; he had liked Zac Efron in that movie. It had been funny to watch Michael realise what had captured his boyfriend’s attention. For weeks after they’d first seen it together Gavin hadn’t been allowed to watch it again without Michael in the room. The jealousy had died down, of course, but now Michael used Gavin’s crush to his own advantage.

“Okay, how about we put that one on?” Michael suggested. He didn’t want to watch Star Wars anymore. Gavin had been thoroughly annoyed and Michael was totally over it.

“Can we?” Gavin squeaked perhaps a little too excitedly. Michael laughed and leant in to press a kiss to Gavin’s slowly reddening cheek.

“Of course, babe. One second.” Michael said before he slipped from the bed.

 

 

Gavin mourned his warmth immediately. Michael was even cruel enough to leave the duvet unturned and opened. Gavin could feel a chill upon his exposed back and he shivered involuntarily.

“Come back.” Gavin whimpered despite encouraging Michael to leave.

“In a minute, I’m just changing the disc.” Michael explained. Gavin heard the mechanical whirring of their old DVD player as it spat out the Star Wars DVD. Michael replaced it with the more loved 17 Again and eagerly pushed the button to make it disappear into the machine. Michael pressed the skip button impatiently as the adverts started to play. They were irritating and some wouldn’t let him skip them so he just stood there clicking the button in until the menu appeared. Michael pressed play and darted back to the warmth of their bed.

 

 

Gavin yelped as Michael’s once again cold hands grabbed a hold of his arm. Michael giggled and wrapped them back up into Gavin’s initial blanket cocoon.

“Can you sleep with this on in the background?” Michael asked as he nuzzled the back of Gavin’s neck. Gavin hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, Zac’s voice is so dreamy.” Gavin said in awe. Michael playfully growled and Gavin laughed.

“Not as dreamy as yours though Michael.” Gavin reassured with an awkward pat to whatever part of Michael he could reach. It soothed the older man and he got comfortable once more before glancing at the TV.

 

 

It wasn’t quite the May 4th evening Michael had expected but he had to agree with Gavin, Zac Efron was better than Jar Jar Binks any day.


End file.
